My Pure Namja
by etwina kim
Summary: Kim Yesung adalah namja yang sangat dingin. Kedatangan Ryeowook merubah segalanya. Yewook pair, BL, Gaje.


My Pure Namja

Author : Kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook, dan lainnya.

Ganre : Romance, Humor asal

Rate : T

Warning : BL, banyak typo. Gaje,dll.

Summary : Kim Yesung adalah namja yang sangat dingin. Kedatangan Ryeowook merubah segalanya.

*selamat membaca semoga kalian suka*

*Y&W*

Seorang _namja_ tampan yang juga dikenal dengan nama Jongwoon atau Yesung, bermarga Kim. Anak seorang direktur dari sebuah Rumah Sakit ternama di Seoul. Yesung saat ini sedang menjalani kuliahnya di Universitas yang sangatlah terkenal, tentu saja dia mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya yaitu kedokteran. Namun dibalik wajah tampannya Yesung mempunyai sifat yang dingin dan tertutup, tidak banyak teman yang ia miliki. Karena Yesung lebih suka menyendiri, sehingga terkesan sebagai _namja_ yang sombong.

Kreekk

"_Eomma_ pulang~~" suara wanita paruh baya terdengar nyaring setelah pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka.

"Yesungie~ kemarilah, lihat _eomma_ membawa teman untukmu." teriak sang _eomma_ lagi. Menggandeng seorang _namja_ mungil disampingnya yang terlihatan sedikit kesulitan berjalan.

"Siapa dia _eomma_?" tanya Yesung dingin sambil menuruni tangga, menyambut kedatangan sang _eomma_, Leeteuk.

"Kenalkan dirimu sayang." perintah Leeteuk pada Ryeowook. Bahkan _eomma_ Yesung sudah memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"Tan Ryeo-wook." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya setelah membungkukkan badannya kepada Yesung, bermaksud mengajak _namja_ didepannya untuk berjabat tangan. Namun, Yesung mengacuhkannya begitu saja, dan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook dan _eomma_nya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Jangan kau ambil hati ya sayang, dia memang begitu. Kau bisa memanggilnya _hyung_." nasehat Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"Dia bukan _dongsaeng_ku, dia pasien _eomma_?" tanya Yesung sinis. Yesung sudah hafal jika _eomma_nya sering membawa _namja_ atau _yeoja_ dari rumah sakit untuk tinggal dirumah menemaninya mengingat ia anak tunggal. Tetapi sampai sejauh ini tidak ada yang bertahan tinggal dirumahnya, tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Yesung mungkin.

"Ne, dia datang dari China, ingin mencari keluarganya. Lima hari yang lalu _appa_mu tidak sengaja menabrak _namja_ manis ini, jadi sebagai pertanggung jawaban maka _appa_mu menyuruh Wookie tinggal disini, kau senangkan Yesungie?" tanya sang _eomma_ dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak." jawab Yesung singkat, sambil melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Jangan kau hiraukan dia ne, dia memang begitu, ayo _eomma_ tunjukkan kamarmu. Anggaplah rumah sendiri." Leeteuk menarik pelan tangan Ryeowook menuntunya ke kamar yang akan ditempati Ryeowook.

"_Ne eomma, kamsahamnida_" ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Tidak usah sungkan Ryeowookie, nah ini kamarmu, istirahatlah! Besok saja kita mencari informasi tentang _eomma_mu. _Arraso_!" Leeteuk memerintah. "Mandilah dulu, _eomma_ akan siapkan makan malam." lagi-lagi Leeteuk memerintah.

"_Ne eomma_." jawab Ryeowook pendek.

*Y&W*

Leeteuk meninggalkan Ryeowook, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya tanpa dibantu oleh seorang maid.

"Yesungieee! Ryeowookie! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Leeteuk nyaring dari ruang makan.

Yesung kembali turun dari lantai dua, memenuhi panggilan _eomma_nya untuk makan malam.

"Duduklah! _Appa_ tidak bisa ikut makan malam karena masih berada di luar kota, kita makan malam bertiga dengan saja." jelas Leeteuk yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yesung.

Kreek

Suara pintu terbuka berasal dari kamar yang berada disebelah ruang makan. Kamar yang digunakan Ryeowook sekarang. Ryeowook berjalan mendekati meja makan dengan sedikit menunduk serta cara berjalan yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang normal lainya. Ya Ryeowook berbeda, karena di memiliki cacat pada kaki kananya, karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya ketika kecil oleh karena itu dia berjalan dengan sedikit pincang.

"Kau sudah mandi Wookie?" tanya leeteuk saat mendapati Ryeowook masih menggunakan baju yang sama ketika ia membawanya tadi.

"Sudah _eomma_." jawab Ryeowook sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Mengapa tidak mengganti bajumu? Bukankah bajumu itu sudah kau gunakan dari tadi pagi eoh?" ingat Leeteuk. Dia ingat betul, sebelum makan siang dia menjemput Ryeowook dikamar inapnya untuk diajak pulang, namun karena ada urusan mendadak akhirnya mereka baru sampai rumah menjelang senja. "Kulitmu bisa gatal-gatal sayang."

"Maaf _eomma_, bajuku..eng ini masih bersih _eomma_" jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin mengganti bajunya, tapi bajunya tidak lebih bagus dari yang dia pakai sekarang.

"Baju lusuh begitu." sindir Yesung tanpa memandang namja mungil didepannya.

"Yesungie, lebih baik kau ambil bajumu yang tidak kamu pakai lagi dan berikan pada Ryeowook. Besok _eomma_ belikan baju untukmu. _Kajja_ kita makan sekarang." perintah Leeteuk tanpa ada bantahan dari keduanya.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Leeteuk menyuruh Ryeowook duduk di ruang keluarga menunggu Yesung mengambilkan baju untuk Ryeowook.

Bugh

Yesung melemparkan beberapa baju yang ia bawa disamping Ryeowook.

"Pakailah!"perintah Yesung dengan nada dinginnya. Ryeowook memandang Leeteuk sejenak.

"Gantilah bajumu sayang! Setelah itu kembalilah kemari. " katanya kepada Ryeowook dengan sangat halus.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Leeteuk, tangan mungilnya tidak lepas dari _hanhphone_, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan _handphone_ tersebut.

"Ubahlah sikap dinginmu itu sayang." Leeteuk mengusap rambut hitam anaknya dengan pelan.

"Hemm." hanya itu jawaban yang dikeluarkan Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali duduk diruang keluarga Kim bersama Leeteuk dan Yesung, menggunakan baju yang diberikan oleh Yesung. Piyama dengan motif kotak-kotak biru nampak kebesaran ditubuh Ryeowook.

"Bajunya kebesaran ya? Yesungie, antarkanlah Ryeowook membeli baju besok ne." perintah Leeteuk pada anak satu-satunya tersebut.

"Kenapa bukan _eomma_ saja?" jawabnya malas.

"_Eomma_ harus bekerja sayang, _eomma_ tidak bisa meninggalkan pasien _eomma_ begitu saja. _Arraso_."

"_Ne_, baiklah."

"Nah Ryeowookie, ini ada _handphone_ milik _eomma_ yang tidak terpakai gunakanlah!" Leeteuk menyodorkan benda berbentuk kotak berwarna putih ke hadapan Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook hanya diam saja dan mengamati benda itu, antara bingung mau menerima atau menolaknya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak punya _handphone_kan? Apa _handphone_nya jelek sayang?" tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi saat Ryeowook hanya memandangi handphone yang dipegangnya tanpa menyentuhnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda seperti itu." lirih Ryeowook.

"Bwahahahahahahaa. . ."

Yesung tertawa dengan keras saat mendengar jawaban polos Ryeowook bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan _handphone_. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Leeteuk kaget, bisa dihitung dengan jari Yesung tertawa sekencang ini. Leeteuk yakin jika kedatangan Ryeowook bisa merubah sikap dinginnya kepada orang lain, dan ini sudah terbukti. Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Kau ini dari Planet Saturnus ya?" tanya yesung masih dengan tawanya. "Apa ditempat asalmu tidak ada _handphone_? Oh _eomma_, _gomawo ne_ sudah membawanya kesini, dia kampungan sekali dan sangat lucu tentunya . . . hahahaha." Yesung terus saja tertawa.

"Sudah hentikan tawamu Yesungie, lihatlah Ryeowook hampir menangis." perintah Leeteuk saat melihat mata Ryeowook sudah memerah. "Lebih baik kau ajari Wookie menggunakannya _handphone_!" lanjutnya lagi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"_Eomma_ istirahat dulu ne, Yesungie jangan buat Wookie menangis!" pesan Leeteuk sebelum hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook, membuat _namja_ mungil itu sedikit kaget karena pergerakan Yesung yang tiba-tiba.

"Sini aku beritahu cara menggunakan _handphone_ anak desa." Yesung meraih _handphone_ putih yang tergeletak diatas meja. Mulutnya mulai komat-kamit menerangkan cara membuka _handphone_, menelphon dan SMS pada _namja_ yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Coba kamu praktekkan apa yang _hyung_ ajarkan tadi! SMS ke nomer _hyung_ coba!" perintah Yesung tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

"Eh?" bingung Ryeowook, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Yesung menjelasnya begitu cepat, dan jangan lupakan detak jantung Ryeowook yang berdegup tidak karuan saat Yesung berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa selain anak desa, kau juga bodoh?" tanya Yesung tajam, ketika Ryeowook hanya bengong saja. "Cobalah sebisamu!" perintah Yesung.

Dengan gemetar Ryeowook mengambil _handphone_ dari tangan Yesung, matanya tidak berani menatap _namja_ yang berada disampingnya, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, bahkan Ryeowook yakin saat ini mukanya pasti sudah memerah.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum melihat sikap Ryeowook kepadanya. "Tidak usah takut, _hyung_ tidak akan menggigitmu kok." ucap Yesung sambil menoleh kesamping. "Eh, kamu sakit? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" reflek Yesung memegang kening Ryeowook, membuat muka Ryeowook seperti tomat matang. "Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai _hyung_ ne?" tanyanya lagi dengan percanya diri.

Blushh

Yesung begitu senang mengerjai Ryeowook, wajahnya sangat lucu apalagi dengan warna yang merah merona membuat sikap dingin Yesung menguap entah kemana.

"A-aku harus mengetikkan apa disini _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook gugup sekaligus bingung, berpikir apa yang akan ditulisnya untuk percobaannya mengirim SMS kepada Yesung.

"Kau tulis saja '_sarangheyo_ Yesung _hyung_' mudahkan?" tawar Yesung.

Blushh

"Bwahahahahaha.." tawa Yesung kembali terdengar setelah berhasil menggoda Ryeowook.

Setelah lebih dari dua jam Yesung membantu Ryeowook menggunakan _handphone_, ah bukan menggoda Ryeowook lebih tepatnya. Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, ehhmm sungguh jauh dari sikap dinginnya kan?

"Besok _hyung_ akan mengantarmu membeli beberapa baju bocah." ucap Yesung sambil mengacak rambut hitam Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ tidak malu berjalan denganku, aku-kan pincang." tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak bocah, mengapa mesti malu, tidurlah, _jaljayo_."

"_Jaljayo hyung, gomawo_ untuk hari ini." Ryeowook tersenyum dengan manisnya didepan Yesung.

"Hnn" hanya itu jawaban yang Yesung berikan untuk Ryeowook.

'Hemm mungkin aku mulai tertarik dengannya' batin Yesung sambil meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook yang sudah tertutup menuju lantai 2, kamarnya.

Ryeowook memegangi dada kirinya, jantungnya masih berdegup sangat keras walaupun sudah tidak bersama Yesung lagi. "apa aku menyukai Yesung _hyung_?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum terlelap.

*Y&W*

"Kenapa kamu lambat sekali eoh" gerutu Yesung pada _namja_ mungil yang kini telah berada disampingnya.

"_Mianhe hyung_, uang yang diberikan _eomma_ untuk membeli baju ketinggalan, jadi aku mengambilnya dulu." jelas Ryeowook.

"Oh ternyata kau juga seorang pelupa eoh?" ejek Yesung.

"Iya _hyung_ hehehe." cengir Ryeowook menampakkan giginya membaut Yesung gemas melihatnya.

"_Kajja_ kita berangkat." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Nanti setelah beli baju, kamu ikut _hyung_ ke kampus sebentar." ajak Yesung.

"Apa boleh _hyung_?"tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Boleh."jawab Yesung kembali dengan muka dinginnya.

Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Yesung selesai membeli beberapa baju, bahkan Ryeowook sudah berganti dengan baju yang Yesung pilihkan untuknya. Yesung memilihkan Ryeowook celana jeans abu-abu muda dengan atasan sweter ungu muda pula. "Hemm sungguh manis." Batin Yesung.

Yesung segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus, hari ini ia ada janji dengan dosen untuk konsultasi tugasnya. Yesung keluar dari mobil begitu selesai memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir khusus mahasiswa.

Yesung mengajak Ryeowook ke kafetaria di dekat tempat parkir. "Tunggulah _hyung_ disini ne, pakailah uang ini kalau Wookie mau jajan." Yesung menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ tinggal dulu, jangan kemana-mana!. Belajarlah menggunakan _handphone_mu selagi menunggu _hyung_!" titahnya sebelum berlalu meninggilkan Ryeowook.

"_Ne hyung, gomawo_." jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menatap kepergian Yesung.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celananya, mempelajari cara menggunakan aplikasi lainnya selain SMS dan telphon. Lebih dari 30 menit telah berlalu, membuat _namja mungil_ yang tengah menunggu Yesung lapar dan haus. Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memesan minuman dan camilan, namun selagi Ryeowook berjalan beberapa langkah, seorang _yeoja_ dengan sengaja menabrak dirinya dan menumpahkan sup panas ketubuh Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook meringis kesakitan menahan panas.

"Kalau jalan yang benar dong!" teriak _yeoja_ tersebut marah. Padahal dia yang sengaja menabrakkan diri.

"_Mianhe_." ucap Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Huh dasar pincang, pantas saja tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar!" teriak _yeoja_ itu lagi.

Seorang _namja_ menghampiri mereka. "Kamu kenapa Yuri-ah?" sapanya kepada sang _yeoja_.

"Dia menabrakku dan menumpahkan supku _oppa_." adunya kepada _namja_ tadi yang bernama Minho. "Dia tidak mau minta maaf padaku _oppa_." adunya lagi.

"Mwo!" Ryeowook menatap_ yeoja_ bernama Yuri tersebut tidak percaya.

"Lihat _oppa_, dia malah memelototiku, apa _oppa_ tahu siapa dia? Aku baru melihatnya sekarang." ujar Yuri sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Minho.

Brugh.

Minho mendorong tubuh Ryeowook begitu keras hingga _namja_ mungil itu tersungkur kebelakang.

"Akh.." pekik Ryeowook. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf padanya." terang Ryeowook.

"Akh . ."

Ryeowook kembali merintih kesakitan saat Minho menendang kaki kananya. "Cepat berlutut dan minta maaf pada Yuri!" perintah Minho.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, Ryeowook merasa dirinya tidak bersalah, mengapa harus minta maaf? Seharusnya Yurilah yang meminta maaf padanya karena dengan sengaja menabraknya. Lagipula dia juga sudah minta maaf tadi.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menahan sakit, air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya saat kaki Minho menendangnya kembali.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara baritone Yesung terdengar begitu keras dan cukup mengentikan Minho dan Yuri menyiksa Ryeowook.

"Kami hanya mengajarinya sopan santun _oppa_." jawab Yuri dengan santainya.

"Harusnya kalianlah yang diajari sopan santun." ketus Yesung.

Yesung segera meraih tubuh Ryeowook dan mendekapnya. "_Hyung._ ." lirih Ryeowook membuat Yuri dan Minho kaget, ternyata _namja_ yang mereka _bully_ mengenal Yesung.

"Tahan sebentar ne, nanti minta _eomma_ untuk mengobati lukanya." Yesung semakin mendekap erat Ryeowook. "Minho! Apa _appa-_mu mengetahui kelakuanmu dikampus?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau _hyung_ mengenal _namja_ itu, jangan bilang _appa ne_?" pinta Minho dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Masalahnya bukan karena aku mengenalnya atau tidak, tapi kelakuanmu itu! Sudah saatnya _appa-_mu tahu semua ini!" bentak Yesung. Minho adalah anak dari Choi Siwon, sahabat Kangin, _appa-_nya Yesung.

"Jangan _hyung_, baiklah aku berjanji akan merubah sikapku _hyung_, aku mohon _hyung_." mohon Minho kembali.

"Baiklah _hyung_ beri kamu satu kesempatan lagi."

Yesung meninggalkan tempat ini sambil mengdendong Ryeowook bridal. Melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju rumahnya setelah memastikan _eomma_nya berada dirumah, karena seingat Yesung, _eomma_nya sudah pergi ke Rumah Sakit pagi-pagi sekali.

"_Eomma_!" panggil Yesung begitu masuk kerumahnya. Membawa tubuh Ryeowook dalam gendongannya.

Leeteuk segera mengikuti Yesung menuju kamar Ryeowook, meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah bertamu di rumahnya.

Merasa penasaran akhirnya Heechul mengikuti juga Leeteuk dan Yesung, namun langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Heechul memungutnya dan melihat apa yang telah diinjaknya. Ternyata sebuah gelang perak dengan tulisan 'ryeong' ditengahnya, sejenak Heechul tertegun, ingatannya kembali kemasa lalunya. Tentang anak dan suaminya dimasa lalu. Heechul ingin menanyakan siapa pemilik gelang itu, apakah namja yang tadi digendong oleh Yesung.

Yesung merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook di tempat tidur, melepas baju Ryeowook yang tersiram sup, menggantikan dengan yang segeramemeriksa keadaan Ryeowook, Yesung membantu eommmanya mengoleskan salep untuk luka bakar ditubuh Ryeowook yang terkena tumpahan sup.

"_Hyung._." panggil Ryeowook lagi.

"_Eomma_, periksalah kaki Ryeowook! Tadi Minho menendangnya." perintah Yesung pada _eomma-_nya agar segera memeriksa kondisi kaki Ryeowook. "Tenang ne."

Yesung hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya saat sang _eomma_ melepaskan celana jeans Ryeowook meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja untuk memeriksa kaki Ryeowook apa ada memar atau luka yang lainnya.

"Untunglah cuma memar saja," kata Leeteuk seraya mengoleskan obat untuk menghilangkan memar kemudian meminumkan obat pada Ryeowook.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Heechul menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu Chulie, kami sudah selesai memeriksanya." tolak Leeteuk atas tawaran Heechul seraya menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook hingga sebatas dada.

"Apakah aku bisa bicara dengan dia?" Heechul mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja boleh, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Ryeowook hemm? Kau mengenalnya? Dia berasal dari Cina." ungkap Leeteuk

Penyataan Leeteuk membuat Heechul sedikit yakin kalau Ryeowook adalah bagian masa lalunya yang terpisah.

"Apakah ini punyamu?" tanya Heechul kepada Ryeowook dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

"Ne, _Ahjuma_ itu punyaku, kata _appa_ itu hadiah dari _eomma_ untukku ketika aku lahir."jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?" Heechul bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"_Appa_ sudah meninggal _ahjuma_, kalau _eomma_.. aku sedang mencarinya sekarang." ujar Ryeowook.

"Apa kau mempunyai foto eommamu?"

"Ada _ahjuma_, Yesung _hyung_ bisa minta tolong ambilkan agenda yang ada diatas nakas?" pinta Ryeowook pada Yesung, tenaganya seperti sudah hilang hanya untuk sekedar mengambil agenda, karena efek obat penahan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. Yesung mengambil agenda tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada Heechul.

"Apa benar foto didalam agenda itu anda _Ahjuma_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik. Ryeowook tidak yakin Heechul adalah orang yang sama dengan gambar yang ada difotonya. Bukankah foto itu sudah sangat lama.

Heechul menjatuhkan agenda yang ia pegang setelah dengan jelas melihat foto yang ada didalamnya, kemudian menyingkap baju untuk memastikan Ryeowook memiliki tanda lahir dipundaknya.

"Ryeong-ah..anak _eomma_" gumam Heechul sambil menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya tidak terbendung lagi, anak yang selama ini ia cari sudah berada didekapannya sekarang.

"Yesungie.. kita tinggalkan mereka berdua" Leeteuk menarik tangan Yesung untuk keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

*Y&W*

"Chulie.. bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk saat Heechul keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

"Dia sudah tidur _eonni_, akhirnya aku menemukannya _eon_." jawab Heechul dengan perasaan lega.

"Syukurlah, jadi Ryeowook tidak perlu susah-payah mencari _eomma_nya." ujar Leeteuk.

"Aku pulang dulu _eon_, aku titip dia ne. Yesungie.. tolong jaga Ryeowook ne." pamit Heechul

"Ne _imo_, aku pasti akan menjaganya."

Yesung kembali merebahkan dirinya disofa setelah mengantar Heechul sampai pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Ternyata 'anak desa' itu anaknya Heechul _imo_, sungguh tidak disangka." ucap Yesung pelan.

"Begitulah hidup Yesungie, oh ya _eomma_ mau kembali ke Rumah Sakit, kamu jaga Ryeowookie ya." pesan Leeteuk.

Yesung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melangkah menuju kamar Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya mengambil laptopnya. Ia ingin berada disamping Ryeowook sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih terlelap 'sungguh manis sekali' batinya. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dilantai, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat tidur Ryeowook kemudian mulai membuka laptopnya dan berkutat dengan setumpuk tugas dari dosennya.

Dua jam sudah Yesung berkutat dengan laptopnya, sejenak melirik kearah _namja_ manis yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. "Hemm nyenyak sekali tidurmu, _hyung_ jadi ingin tidur juga." Yesung meletakkan laptopnya lalu mereganggkan ototnya yang sudah tersa pegal.

Segera mematikan laptonya kemudian naik keatas tempat tidur Ryeowook dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook. Memeluk erat Ryeowook seperti layaknya memeluk guling.

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat putranya Yesung tengah tidur dengan memeluk Ryeowook. Yesung bisa berubah begitu cepat hanya karena namja bernama Ryeowook tersebut. Seingat Leeteuk Yesung belum pernah membawa temannya ke rumah, hanya Kyuhyun sepupunya Yesung betah dengannya, bahkan Kyuhyun mampu menjahili Yesung. Leeteuk menutup kembali kamar Ryeowook,membiarkan mereka berdua tidur.

"_Hyung_.." panggil Ryeowook pelan saat menyadari Yesung tertidur disampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Namun yang dipanggil tidak bergeming.

"_Hyung_.." ulang Ryeowook lagi.

"Hnn, _waeyo_ Wookie? Kau menganggu tidur _hyung_." jawab Yesung masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Bisakah _hyung_ melepas pelukkan _hyung_? Wookie ingin pipis _hyung_."kata Ryeowook. "_Hyung._ ."

"Aish, menganggu saja." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook, lalu berbalik memunggungi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera menyibakkan selimutnya, namun. .

"Kyaaaa..." Ryeowook berteriak kencang, Yesung yang berada disampingnya langsung bangun terduduk.

"YA! Mengapa kau berteriak?" bentak Yesung.

"Kenapa Wookie hanya pakai celana dalam saja? Huweee apa yang _hyung_ lakukan huweee" tangis Ryeowook, tangannya memukul tubuh Yesung yang berada disampingnya.

"Wookie! Hentikan, sakit tahu? Lagipula _hyung_ tidak tertarik denganmu 'kecil' begitu?" kata Yesung sambil memandangi selangkanan Ryeowook. "Apa kau tidak ingat kalau _eomma_ yang melepaskan celanamu? Ck dasar pelupa." gerutu Yesung sambil menahan pukulan Ryeowook. Benarkah tidak tertarik dengan Ryeowook, Yesungie?

"Eh?" Ryeowook menghentikan pukulannya pada Yesung.

"_Eomma_ yang melepas celanamu tadi, untuk mengobati luka memar dikakimu itu."ucap Yesung dengan sedikit berteriak. "Katanya tadi mau pipis, cepat sana nanti ngompol, atau mau _hyung_ antar?." Yesung mengingatkan.

Merasa diingatkan Ryeowook segera turun dari ranjang dengan sedikit tertatih, rasa sakit dikakinya masih terasa walaupun tidak sesakit tadi siang. Yesung tersenyum geli memandangi Ryeowook yang hanya menggunakan baju atasan saja menampakkan pahanya yang mulus. Baru saja Ryeowook protes mengapa dia hanya memakai celana dalam saja ketika tidur, tetapi sekarang Ryeowook cuek saja berjalan hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Kreekk..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Ryeowook muncul dari dalam dengan tertatih-tatih. Yesung memandangi Ryeowook sejenak.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Yesung.

"Masih nyeri _hyung_." keluhnya.

"Duduklah sini, _hyung_ oleskan obatnya lagi." Yesung menepuk kasur bermaksud agar Ryeowook duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kakimu cacat dari lahir Wookie?" tanyanya sambil megoleskan salep dikaki Ryeowook yang memar.

"Wookie cacat setelah kecelakaanketika Wookie masih kecil _hyung,_ masih sering terasa nyeri sampai sekarang, apalagi tadi setelah ditendang Minho." terangnya.

"Kau tahu? Minho itu anak _eomma_mu?" tanya Yesung, yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

"_Eomma_ belum bercerita banyak kepadaku _hyung_, _eomma_ berjanji akan membawaku pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi aku takut _hyung_, kalau keluarga baruku tidak menerimaku."ujarnya dengan raut muka sedih.

Yesung menghentikan mengoles obat setelah dirasa cukup, kemudian menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. "Aku rasa Siwon _samchon_ akan menerimamu dengan baik, bahkan dia akan menghajar Minho jika tahu apa yang dilakukannya padamu." jelas Yesung panjang.

"Tapi tetap saja Wookie takut _hyung_." adunya kini Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan _hyung_ saja? Kau sukakan?"

"Apa boleh _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja boleh, ais kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan sih." Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"_Hyung.. appo_." kata Ryeowook sambil mengusap pipinya.

Chup

Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook yang tadi di cubitnya. "Biar tidak sakit lagi." kata Yesung membuat Ryeowook merona.

"_Hyung_.. kau membuatku malu." Ryeowook tersipu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa mesti malu, kau sukakan?" goda Yesung.

"_Hyung_, berhenti menggodaku." rengek Ryeowook.

"_Kajja_, kita makan malam dulu." ajak Yesung,. "_Ne_, jangan lupa celana panjangnya dipakai." Yesung menyodorkan celana panjang kepada Ryeowook. "Apa perlu _hyung_ pakaikan hemm?" goda Yesung lagi.

"_Aniya_, Wookie bisa pakai sendiri." jawab Ryeowook setengah berteriak.

"Naiklah, _hyung_ akan mengendongmu sampai meja makan, _hyung_ tak tega melihatmu berjalan dengan menahan sakit begitu." Yesung berjongkok didepan Ryeowook begitu melihat Ryeowook selesai memakai celananya.

"Tapi _hyung_.." jawab Ryeowook ragu.

"Aish cepatlah."

Ryeowook akhirnya menuruti kemauan Yesung untuk menggendongnya menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan telah menunggu Kangin dan Leeteuk. "_Hyung_, turunkan aku, aku malu sama _appa_ dan _eomma_." pinta Ryeowook.

"Hnn." jawab Yesung pendek.

Ryeowook segera duduk begitu Yesung menurunkan dirinya, menunduk malu tanpa berani menatap kedua mata orang tua Yesung.

"Bagaimana kakimu Wook-ah?" tanya Kangin kemudian. "Yesungie tidak menjahilimukan?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Sudah lebih baik _appa, hyung _juga baik sama Wookie." jawabnya pelan.

"_Appa_, bagaimana kalau Wookie jadi menantu _appa_?" tanya Yesung tibi-tiba pada _appa_nya.

"Kalau _appa_ sih setuju saja, tapi apa Ryeowook mau menjadi isrti dari _namja_ aneh sepertimu?" tanya Kangin balik. Sedang yang sedang dibicarakan hanya menunduk malu.

"Ya _appa_ aku tidak aneh." tegas Yesung. "Aku akan memintanya pada Heechul _imo_ besok."

"Mwo?!" kaget Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Secepat itukah Yesungie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ternyata Yesungie sudah tidak sabar." sambung Kangin.

"_Ne_, kalau tidak cepat nanti diambil orang lain." jawab Yesung sambil melirik Ryeowook yang masih merona menahan malu.

Acara makan malam keluarga Kim terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya, godaan-godaan Yesung pada Ryeowook menambah suasana semakin menyenangkan. Bahkan Kangin dan Leeteuk ikut menggoda mereka berdua.

"_Anneyong_" sapa _yeoja_ dari pintu depan. _Yeoja_ yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh keluarga Kim.

"Oh kalian, masuklah dulu, apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Leeteuk pada sang tamu. Heechul beserta seluruh keluarganya.

"Kami sudah makan _noona_." jawab Siwon suami dari Heechul.

"_Eonni_, bisa kami bertemu dengan Ryeowookie? Ada yang ingin kami katakan padanya." kata Heechul.

"Ne, boleh. Dia sedang makan, tunggulah sebentar ne. Aku panggilkan." Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga Choi di ruang tamu mereka untuk memanggil Ryeowook.

Lima menit kemudian Leeteuk muncul diikuti Kangin dibelakangnya sambil merangkul _namja_ mungil disebelahnya.

"Siwon-ah, kenapa lama sekali tidak berkunjung eoh?" Kangin memeluk sahabatnya setelah mendudukkan Ryeowook di kursi.

"Aku sibuk _hyung_, tapi bukankah kau juga sibuk eoh?" Siwon membalikkan pertanyaan Kangin tadi.

"Ah ne, duduklah!" perintahnya pada Siwon.

"Ryeowook-ah, ini _appa-_mu sekarang, Choi Siwon namanya. Berilah salam padanya." kata Heechul lembut sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

"_Anneyong appa_." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Siwon segera merengkuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. "Oh ternyata _appa_ punya anak semanis ini, betapa senangnya."

"Nah Ryeowookie, kenalan dulu sama adik-adikmu. Itu Minho, kau sudah mengenalnya bukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, tadi siang kami sudah bertemu."jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Minho adalah anak Siwon dengan Kibum, setelah istrinya meninggal ia menikah dengan Heechul. Heechul sendiri terpaksa meninggalkan Hangeng karena paksaan dari orang tuanya yang tidak merestui hubungn mereka, dan mengancamnya akan membunuh suami dan anaknya jika menolak keinginan orang tuanya.

"Yang itu Taemin dan Minki." Siwon melanjutkan mengenalkan anaknya kepada Ryeowook. Taemin dan Minki adalah anak hasil pernikahannya Siwon dengan Heechul. Taemin masih berusia 13 tahun sedangkan Minki baru menginjak 7 tahun.

"Nah Minho, minta maaflah pada Ryeowook. _Appa_ tak menyangka jika jagoan _appa_ suka berbuat seenaknya dikampus." perintah Siwon pada Minho.

Dengan segera Minho memeluk namja mungil yang berstatus sebagai kakanya sekarang, meminta maaf atas perlakuannya tadi siang.

"Apa kalian akan berpelukan terus sampai nanti? Apa kalian tidak haus?" intrupsi _namja_ berkepala besar alias Yesung yang muncul dengan membawa nampan berisikan beberapa gelas minuman.

"Tentu saja tidak Yesungie." jawab Heechul.

"Jadi _imo_ mau menjemput Wookie?" tanya Yesung penasaran. "Wookie untukku saja ya _imo_, jangan dibawa pulang." lanjut Yesung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook.

"_Aigoo_.. kau menyukai anak _imo_ ternyata. Siwonie bagaimana apa kau setuju?" Heechul meminta pendapatnya pada Siwon.

"Apa ini berarti lamaran?" ujar Siwon. "Bagaimana Wookie, kau mau tinggal disini?" kini Siwon bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"_Ne appa_ aku mau." jawabnya sangat pelan, wajahnya sudah dipastikan sangat merah.

"_Aigo_ Yesungie, apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga Ryeowook jatuh cinta padamu?" giliran Kangin bertanya pada Yesung. Yang Kangin dengar dari Leeteuk dua hari yang lalu Yesung menolak kedatangan _namja_ mungil dirumahnya. Sekarang dia malah memintanya langsung pada orang tua Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan kharismaku saja _appa_, dan Wookie langsung jatuh cinta padaku." kata Yesung dengan percaya diri tingkat dewa, membuat Ryeowook semakin malu dibuatnya.

Suasana semakin akrab, Ryeowook sudah terlihat begitu akrab dengan adik-adiknya terlihat mereka tertawa bersama diruang tamu meninggalkan pada orang tua yang masih asyik bercengkrama di ruang tamu.

"_Eommaa_..aku tidak mau pulang~, aku ingin bersama Wookie _hyung_." rengek si bungsu Minki.

"Minki-ya, ini sudah malam, Wookie _hyung_ harus istirahat. Besok Minki boleh main kesini lagi." ucap Heechul menenangkan Minki.

"Benar _eomma_? Kenapa Wookie _hyung_ tidak tinggal bersama kita saja?" tanya Minki.

"Ne, nanti kalau Minki libur sekolah kita ajak Wookie _hyung_ menginap ne."

"Wookie _hyung_, mau ya menginap di rumah Minki?" tanya Minki sambil bergelayut manja pada Ryeowook.

"Ne, _hyung_ janji." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Baiklah kami pamit pulang dulu _eonni_, sayang _eomma_ pulang dulu ya, _eomma_ besok kemari lagi."

Heechul mengecup kening Ryeowook bergantian dengan Siwon, kemudian pamit kepada Kangin karena malam sudah larut.

"Apa sekarang kau senang Wookie?" tanya Kangin dengan senyuman penuh wibawanya.

"_Ne appa_, Wookie sangat senang, sekarang Wookie punya keluarga bahkan dua kelurga sekaligus, aku sangat bahagia _appa_. Hiks." tangis Ryeowook.

"Sudah jangan menangis, kami juga ingin menangis." Leeteuk memeluk Ryeowook ikut menangis bahagia.

*Y&W*

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, Ryeowook masih tinggal bersama keluarga Kim, walaupun kadang Ryeowook juga menginap di rumah _eomma-_nya. Entahlah mengapa Ryeowook lebih memilih tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim, pastinya _namja_ yang bernama Yesung adalah penyebabnya.

Tiga hari lagi, merupakan hari yang dinantikan, di hari itu dua keluarga akan bersatu, dimana Ryeowook akan resmi menjadi milik Yesung. Hari yang selalu dinantikan oleh sepasang kekasih Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_, kau serius ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Ryeowook, masih ada keraguan padanya karena kekurangan fisik yang dimilikinya.

"Kenapa kau meragukan itu _chagiya_?" tanya Yesung balik, sudah bosan dengan Ryeowook yang selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook sejenak yang dari tadi menunduk setelah bertanya pada Yesung. "Kalau kau mau menanyakan apakah hyung tidak keberatan menikah _namja_ pincang? Jawabannya tidak! Apapun kekurangan yang kamu miliki _hyung_ tidak peduli, yang penting kau mencintai _hyung_, apa kau tidak mencintai _hyung_ Ryeowookie?" kembali Yesung memasang muka dinginnya.

"_Hyung..mianhe_, bukan bermaksud meragukanmu, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. _Hyung_ jangan ragukan itu." Ryeowook meraih kedua tangan Yesung dan menempelkan di kedua pipinya.

"_Hyung, mianhe_" kata Ryeowook lagi, setelah Yesung hanya diam saja. "Hiks, _hyungie_ maafkan aku, aku tidak akan menanyakan itu lagi pada _hyung_, aku percaya _hyung _mencintaiku apa adanya, _hyung_ hiks, bicaralah! Jangan diam saja, hiks."

Chup

Yesung mengucup lembut bibir Ryeowook agar menghentikan tangisnya. Ryeowook tahu sifat dingin Yesung, tapi Ryeowook juga tahu kalau Yesung tidak akan pernah bersikap dingin pada Ryeowook apalagi mendiamkannya.

"_Hyung_.. apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menggodaku?" lenguh Ryeowook.

"Kau tergoda hemm?" goda Yesung "Mau melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya eoh?" lagi-lagi Yesung menggoda _namjachingu_nya. Begitu sukanya Yesung menggoda Ryeowook.

Plakk

Ryeowook memukul keras lengan Yesung karena menggodannya. "_Hyung_ menyebalkan." keluhnya.

"_Hyung_ tahu itu." jawabnya masih dengan menatap wajah Ryeowook yang memancarkan semburat merah. "Aish mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan, _hyung_ sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu. _Hyung_ tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana warna wajahmu kelak ketika kita melakukan malam pertama _chagiya_" kata Yesung sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ryeowook yang sekarang terlihat chuby.

"_Hyung, appo_." rajuk Ryeowook, "Kenapa _hyung_ dan yang lainya begitu suka mencubit pipiku, pipiku bukan bakpao." Ryeowook mecibir, memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan. "Kanapa _hyung_ suka sekali menggodaku~~" rengeknya.

"Hahahahahaha..Ryeowookie _hyung_ sungguh sangat-sangat mencintaimu karena sifatmu ini."tawa Yesung menggelegar memenuhi ruang tengah dimana saat ini mereka berada.

"Kenapa malah menertawakan aku sekarang? Aku memang anak desa yang masih polos _hyung_?" jawab Ryeowook tidak nyambung.

Yesung semakin keras tertawa bahkan sampai mengeluarkan airmatanya akibat sifat Ryeowook yang kelewat polos itu. Membuat Ryeowook ngambek karenanya.

"_Hyung_ jahat, aku membencimu _hyung_, akan aku adukan _ eomma._" Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencari _eomma_ Kim, _eomma_ dari Yesung.

Srett

Bugh

Yesung menarik Ryeowook saat _namja_ mungil itu akan beranjak meninggalkannya, mendudukkan Ryeowook dalam pangkuannya. "Kau mau kemana baby, _hyung_ tidak akan membiarkanmu mengadu pada _eomma_."

"ughhh, _hyung_." erang Ryeowook saat Yesung mengulum telinganya. "Le-pas-kan." berontak Ryeowook, namun tenaga Yesung tidak bisa dilawannya. Sehingga ia hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Yesung terhadapnya.

Yesung mulai menjelajahai leher putih yang ada dihadapannya, membuat si pemilik leher menikmatinya dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Hyung~~_" desah Ryeowook untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Yesung semakin gencar melakukan serangan terhadap Ryeowook. Tangan mungil Yesung kini menyusup kedalam kaos Ryeowook, mengusap lembut dada _namja_ penyuka jerapah tersebut.

"_Hyung~_ apa yang akau kau lakukan, ughhh?" protes Ryeowook.

Duagh

"Yesungie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik _eomma_ Kim, setelah memukul kepala Yesung dengan saputala yang dibawanya.

"_Eomma, appo_~~" rintih Yesung sambil mengusap kepalanya.

_Eomma_ Kim menarik Ryeowook dari pangkuan Yesung. "Untuk sementara _eomma_ akan menyuruh Ryeowookie tinggal dirumah _eomma-_nya sampai hari pernikahan kalian. _Eomma_ tidak akan membiarka Wookie 'jebol' sebelum menikah." dumel Leeteuk.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menyaksikan _eomma_ Kim mengomeli Yesung, bisa dipastikan Yesung akan protes besar-besaran pada _eomma-_nya jika Ryeowook di ungsikan ke rumah orang tua kandungnya.

"_Eomma_, jangan pisah aku dengan Ryeowook." protes Yesung tidak terima dengan keputusan _eomma_.

"Apa kau bilang? Kalau kau tidak begitu mesum padanya _eomma_ tidak akan melakukan itu, apa yang akan dikatakan Heechul kalau tahu anaknya sudah tidak perawan lagi." jelas Leeteuk.

"_Eomma_, dia bukan _yeoja_, _eomma_ jangan bilang pada Heechul _imo ne_." rengek Yesung, ternyata dia takut juga kalau Heechul tahu, dan Heechul bisa membatalkan pernikahannya.

"Kekekeke, ternyata kau takut juga, antarlah Wookie ke rumah Heechul, karena Heechul akan mengajaknya mempersiapkan pernikahannya denganmu." perintah Leeteuk kemudian. Leeteuk tertawa ternyata anaknya yang dikenal sangat dingin itu begitu takut berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang sangat manis dan polos itu.

"_Chagiya_, aku akan sangat menrindukanmu, berpisah tiga hari denganmu pasti rasanya seperti berpisah satu abad lamanya." keluh Yesung sambil mendekap tubuh Ryeowook dan menciumi pipinya.

"YA! Yesungie, cepat antarkan Wookie, jangan malah mendekapnya." teriak Leeteuk mengingatkan Yesung.

"_Ne eomma_." teriak Yesung. "Wookie~ bagaimana kalau hyung rindu denganmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. "_Hyung-_kan bisa datang ke rumah, mengapa mesti pusing begitu?" jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Aigoo, mengapa aku bisa lupa, tapi kita akan menikah Wookie, konon pasangan yang akan menikah harus dipingit dulu, tidak boleh bertemu sebelum mereka resmi jadi suami istri." terang Yesung.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. "Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Aish, kau benar-benar dari Planet Saturnus ya?" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, rasanya malas sekali memberikan penjelasan yang menurut Yesung tidak penting kepada Ryeowook. "Atau jangan-jangan kamu juga tidak tahu cara melakukan malam pertama?" selidik Yesung kemudian.

"Tidak" jawab Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Doengg

Yesung memijit pelan pelipisnya, bagaimana bisa namja yang akan dia nikahi tidak tahu caranya melakukan malam pertama.

"_Kajja, hyung_ antar ke rumahmu sekarang, nanti tanyakanlah pada _eomma-_mu tentang malam pertama, _arraso_!" perintah Yesung sebelum Ryeowook menanyakan cara melakukan malam pertama padanya, dan lain sebagainya yang bisa membuatnya pusing.

"_Eomma_, kami pergi dulu!" pamit Yesung pada _eomma_nya.

*Y&W*

"_Eomma_, aku pulang" teriak Ryeowook begitu membuka pintu depan rumah keluarga Choi yang tidak kalah mewah dengan rumah Yesung.

"Ah kalian sudah sampai, baguslah. Yesungie, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Ryeowookie, kau mau minum apa hemm?" tawar Heechul pada calon menantunya.

"Terserah _eomma _saya." jawab Yesung, kini ia memanggil Heechul dan Siwon dengan sebutan _appa_ dan _eomma_.

"_Eomma_ kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana _dongsaengdul-_ku?" tanya Ryeowook setelah tidak menemukan satupun adiknya berada dirumah.

"Mereka masih sekolah sayang, nanti kita jemput mereka sekalian mengambil baju pengantinmu sayang." ujar Heechul.

"_Eomma_, . ada yang ingin aku katakan." Yesung memandang Heechul penuh harap.

"Ada apa Yesungie? Katakanlah!" perintah heechul.

"Bisakah _eomma_ mengajarkan Ryeowookie tentang malam pertama? Anak _eomma_ yang satu ini benar-benar dari Planet Saturnus, polosnya tidak kira-kira." pinta Yesung pada Heechul supaya Heechul mau mengajarkan beberapa jurus tentang malam pertama,

"Uhuk. . uhuk." Heechul terbatuk mendengar pernyataan Yesung. "Benarkah itu Yesungie, benar begitu Ryeowookie?" Heechul memandang Yesung sejenak kemudian beralih memandang Ryeowook yang sudah terdunduk menahan malu.

"Benar, aku memang tidak tahu apapun, aku memang bodoh sampai tidak tahu hal-hal semacam itu." desahnya.

Heechul menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. "Aigo. .beruntungnya kau Yesungi mendapatkan Ryeowook yang masih begitu polos." Heechul mengambil nafas sebentar "Kau tidak usah khawatir, nanti _eomma_ akan menjelaskan semua bagaimana cara melayani suami dengan baik." kata Heechul seraya mengusap surai putra sulungnya.

"_Gomawo eomma_, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang _eomma_. Wookie sayang, _hyung_ pulang dulu ne, sampai ketemu tiga hari lagi. _Hyung_ sudah tidak sabar menanti hari pernikahan kita sayang." Yesung memeluk erat kekasihnya seperti mau berpisah dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"_Ne hyung_, Wookie juga sudah tidak sabar, Wookie pasti akan merindukan _hyung_." Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung dengan tidak kalah eratnya, bahkan Heechul sampai terharu menyaksikan dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukkan tersebut.

"_Hyung_ akan lebih merindukanmu sayang."

Chup

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas, tidak peduli pada Heechul yang masih berdiri disamping mereka.

"Ehem, bisakah kalian menghentikan adegan drama kalian?" intrupsi Heechul.

Yesung hanya nyengir mendengar peringatan dari Heechul. "_Mianhe eomma, hyung_ pulang dulu ya sayang, jaga kesehatan jangan sampai sakit, byeee." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook dan membungkuk pada Heechul sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi.

*Y&W*

Janji suci untuk selalu bersama dalam keadaan suka dan duka telah mereka ucapkan di depan Pendeta dan tamu undangan yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka. Kini Yesung dan Ryeowook resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Yesung duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang menunggu Ryeowook yang masih berada diluar kamar karena Heechul memanggilnya. Yesung tersenyum sendiri saat ingit perkataan Heechul tadi bahwa Ryeowook sudah siap untuk malam pertama. "Memang Heechul _eomma_ mertua yang sangat pengertian." inner Yesung.

Krekk

Pintu kamar Yewook terbuka menampakkan _namja_ mungil yang telah berganti pakaian dengan menggunakan pakaian tidur. Yesung tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sang istri, memandang takjub istri mungilnya yang menggenakan stelan piyama bermotif kura-kura.

"_Hyung_, jangan memandangiku seperti itu?" pinta Ryeowook.

"Kenapa eoh? Apakah salah memandangi istri sendiri eoh?" goda Yesung sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Ryeowook bejalan mendekati tempat tidurnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Hyung_. ." renggeknya.

"_Hyung_." panggil Ryeowook.

"Hnn, _waeyo_ baby."

"_Hyung_, aku sudah siap." kata Ryeowook,

Yesung menghentikan aktifitasnya menulis SMS, memandang Ryeowook dengan sedikit cengo "Eh"

"Tutup matamu _hyung_, jangan dibuka sebelum aku suruh, ingat jangan dibuka." perintah Ryeowook untuk suaminya.

Lima menit kemudian Ryeowook menyuruh Yesung untuk membuka matanya berlahan, dan menoleh kesamping tempat dimana istrinya berbaring.

"MWO?" kaget Yesung.

Yesung kaget mendapati istrinya yang berbaring tanpa selembar kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yesung tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, menelan ludahnya saat melihat bagian selangkang istrinya.

"Wookiee.." desah Yesung.

"_Hyung_, kata _eomma_ ketika melakukan malam pertama harus telanjang," jelas Ryeowook saat Yesung hanya diam saja tidak memberikan komentar. "Aku sudah siap _hyung_."

"Oh, _thank you_ Heechul _eomma_, kau sungguh-sungguh hebat. Apa saja yang kau ajarkan pada Ryeowookie-ku?" gumam Yesung sebelum menyergap tubuh telanjang Ryeowook dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi dan menandainya dengan kissmark dimana-mana.

"_Hyungiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee. . ._" teriak Ryeowook saat Yesung memasukinya.

Sementara diluar kamar Yewook "_Eomma_, Wookie _hyung_ kenapa berteriak? Apakah Yesung _hyung_ menyakitinya?" tanya _dongsaeng_ bungsu Ryeowook begitu mendengar teriakan Ryeowook.

"Tidak Minki, Yesung _hyung_ tidak mungkin menyakiti _hyung_mu, mungkin mereka hanyasedang bermain." jelas Heechul.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah Minki ikut bermain bersama mereka _eomma_?"

"_Anniya_ Minki, permainan yang mereka mainkan adalah permainan khusus orang dewasa.".

"Tapi Minki pengen lihat _eomma_, seperti apa mereka permainan orang dewasa itu." renggek Minki. Heechul dibuat pusing oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Minki tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh _hyung_-nya. Sungguh Heechul tidak mengira akan begini jadinya, kalau tahu begini Heechul akan mengusir pengantin baru tersebut.

"Aish, mereka benar-benar berisik." Batin Heechul sambil menutup kedua telinga Minki.

*Y&W*

Epilog

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari ruang bersalin di sebuah Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Kim. Cucu pertama keluarga Kim telah lahir, cucu laki-laki yang sangat tampan sepeti _appa_-nya Yesung. Benar, yang melahirkan adalah Ryeowook istri dari Yesung.

"Wookie baby, kau hebat bisa melahirkan anak yang begitu tampan. _Saranghe_" ucap Yesung sambil mengecup kening Ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

"_Hyung_, aku sungguh bahagia,." desah Ryeowook disela rasa lelahnya setelah melahirkan.

"Aku lebih bahagia _chagiya_." Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook, memberitahunya kalau dia begitu bangga memiliki istri seperti Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_, akhirnya aku berhasil melahirkan anakmu _hyung_, aku ingin mempunyai banyak darimu _hyung_." ujar Ryeowook sumringah.

"Akan _hyung_ kabulkan sayang." bisik Yesung ditelinga Ryeowook.

END

Anneyong..

Akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan FF oneshootku ini, FF ini rencananya akan aku update pas Yewook aniv kemarin tapi saya tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan mianhe jika ceritanya ga jelas begini, dan tentu saja masih banya typo bertebaran. Mohon reviewnya ya, supaya makin semangat menulis FF. Gomawoooo...


End file.
